Orc Advance Base
Summary *Difficulty: 4/10 (without bosses), 8/10 (with boss #1 or #2) *Party Requirement: Solo or a Small party. *Time to Complete: 20~60 minutes *Record: N/E *Plot Summary: The party seeks Lache after he got kidnapped and ended up in this camp. Will the party be able to save Lache? Note * This is a side stage; meaning that it has nothing to do with advancing the story itself although it can contribute to your understanding. * This stage is long and I mean it so don’t even attempt this stage if you have 5 minutes to spare. * There are many quests to do here and all of them require you to give them certain objects. I would suggest you to empty your inventory before coming here. * Furthermore, all the quests here give good experience to someone from level 25 to level 35+. * The reason I said solo is pretty self-explanatory. This stage is about the exp and nothing else. If you have a big party, you will be fighting for the items and this stage is not even that hard. I guess you can save time though so the choice is yours. Map frame|Center| This is the maps of Orc Advance Base. The Yellow represent the location of the item in which you can acquire by walking of the crates AFTER getting the quest (with the exception of the doll and Item Stolen from militia which you can get immediately). Guide You need to get Orc Camp Map before you can access this stage. You can get the map in L1-2 after the Orc invasion. The map will drop next to your treasure box. Give the map to Militia Captain Lunio. Go to area A and get the doll and Stolen items. Go to the east towards area B. Kill the Orc Highest Level Scout. The Captured Scout will appear. Escort him safely back to the base. Give the doll to South Militia Soldier Make your way toward Area C by killing all the enemies along the way as well as in C. (Actually you need to kill all enemies in the southern path). Go towards Area D. Kill everything a Scout Report will drop get it. Make sure you have killed everything otherwise you won't be able to proceed! Now you’ll have the choice which will determine the boss of this stage. One harder but gives you a necklace and the other one easier and gives you a weapon (int, dex base). If you want the necklace (5str, 5 vit and 5 dex), go see the Militia Scout and proceed to the silver box below. If you want the weapon (int, dex base), Go to area F first and kill everything. Then, go see Militia Captain Lunio and skip the box below Go to Area E and kill the Orc Scout. An Orc Scout Report will be dropped. Keep it. Go to Area F, you should see the slimes fighting with the orcs. If you’ve killed the slimes before, you’ve have to take on the orcs by yourselves. When they die, an Orc Army Summon Order will be dropped. Take it. Now, go to area G. Kill the Orc Scout and you should find the Siege Engine Unit document. Go to Area H. Get the Map of Supply Line by walking over the Dead Orcs on the floor. You do not need to kill the Giant Spider although it may stand in the way. Go to Area I, Kill the Siege Engine the one in the middle and the Suspicious Document should be dropped. If you've skip the extra step, A Map of Orc Army's tracks will be dropped instead. Finally, go back to the Camp and talk with Captain Lunio. Rest and prepare for your boss fight. If you did not do the extra step or did not gather all the items, go see Boss 1. If you did the extra step go to Boss 2. Quest Note: - Some Npc will give you item that you'll need to hand in but that I've not listed in the table. - For example, The Militia Repairman will give you an item called "List of Wooden materials" that you'll need to hand in with your Wooden Materials! - All Npcs are in the Camp. * If you want fight against boss #1 (Ogre Lord Guard Captain) then deliver Scout Report to Militia Captain Lunio Reward for killing boss #1 (Ogre Lord Guard Captain): Closed Box: * 25% chance to contain 1 Ogre Lord Guard Captain's Sword (Class: Sieg, Damage: 9~12, MaxHP: +5, Dex: +5, Int: +5, 30 lvl+, Unradable) * 25% chance to contain 1 Ogre Lord Guard Captain's Magic Wand (Class: Eir, Damage: 7~8, MaxHP: +5, Dex: +5, Int: +5, 30 lvl+, Unradable) * 25% chance to contain 1 Ogre Lord Guard Captain's Staff (Class: Dainn, Damage: 6~11, MaxHP: +5, Dex: +5, Int: +5, 30 lvl+, Unradable) * 25% chance to contain 1 Ogre Lord Guard Captain's Dagger (Class: Tia, Damage: 7~13, MaxHP: +4, Dex: +5, Int: +5, 30 lvl+, Unradable) Unavaialbe now: * Ogre Lord Guard Captain's Doll (Class: Dacy, Damage: 6~7, MaxHP: +5, Dex: +5, Int: +5, 30 lvl+, Unradable) * If you want fight against boss #2 (Orc Camp Captain) then deliver Scout Report to Militia Scout Reward for killing boss #2 (Orc Camp Captain): Closed Box: * 25% chance to contain 1 Orc Camp Captain's Necklace (Requires Class: Sieg, Dex: +5, Str: +5, Vit: +5, 30 lvl+, Untradable) * 25% chance to contain 1 Orc Camp Captain's Necklace (Requires Class: Eir, Dex: +5, Str: +5, Vit: +5, 30 lvl+, Untradable) * 25% chance to contain 1 Orc Camp Captain's Necklace (Requires Class: Dainn, Dex: +5, Str: +5, Vit: +5, 30 lvl+, Untradable) * 25% chance to contain 1 Orc Camp Captain's Necklace (Requires Class: Tia, Dex: +5, Str: +5, Vit: +5, 30 lvl+, Untradable) Unavaialbe now: * Orc Camp Captain's Necklace (Requires Class: Dacy, Dex: +5, Str: +5, Vit: +5, 30 lvl+, Untradable) Talk with Militia Repairman to start mission #1 Deliver for Militia Soldier to start mission #1 Deliver for Militia Supply Soldier to start mission #1 You can't have in inventory to start this mission Boss #1 Ogre Lord Guard Captain Attack Ok… by now you should know how an ogre lord fights. Go see Stage 1-5 if you don’t. Strategy Not that much of a difference from fighting an normal Ogre Lord. The two Orc Mutu Scouts are annoying though. Kill them fast. The area itself is not too big or small but you should have plenty of room to run. Boss #2 Orc Camp Captain Attack Go see Stage 3-7. Strategy He's not hard to kill at all, but the thing is, he has 2 Ogre Lord accompanying him and you might get sandwiched by those two. If you feel confident, go ahead and kill those Ogre lord. After this, the boss should be a piece of cake. Otherwise, there's an alternative. You dash immediately to the southern most part of the area and stay there. the boss will come to you (with 2 Orc Low Grade Volunteer Soldier)and the Ogre Lord won't. You can't move at all the cos 1 step northward will activate one of the ogre lord. Luckily you can lure the Ogre Lord to the north and quickly dash to the south spot again! Monsters * * * * * *Giant Slime (green) ? * *Scarlet Slime (big) ? (or Giant Scarlet Slime) * * * * * * * * *